


Jealous

by Laurenroseh90



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurenroseh90/pseuds/Laurenroseh90
Summary: She really didnt want to have this conversation. Really didnt want to own up to the fact that she had been jealous.
Relationships: JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 161





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Completely AU...

She stood at the railing, her hands gripping the cold metal as she watched the waves crash gently down against the shore. This was her look out, her little safe haven. Now all she could feel was claustrophobic as she felt his presence come up behind her. 

"Kei, whats going on? Why'd you run off like that?" 

She didn’t answer him, peering into the night, not daring to turn her head and look at him. 

He was right behind her now but she didnt trust her voice.

******

She found herself watching him . Lorna Mcpherson, resident Kook, had her slutty hands on his arm as he threw his head back in laughter at something the bimbo had said. Kie couldn't help but roll her eyes. 

There was no way Lorna was that funny. 

The party at the bone yard was going strong and everyone was having a great time. Drinking, making out, dancing - it seemed the last bone yard ordeal , JJ pressing a gun to Topper's head, was mostly forgotten. 

If anything, girls seemed to swarm around JJ and his percieved "bad boy" persona, a little more after the incident. 

JJ didnt seem to mind the attention.

She became conscious of her staring when Anthony Becket, a fellow enviromental enthusiast, waved his hand in front of her face.

"Kiara, are you ok?, you drifted off there" Anthony looked amused, pushing up his black rimmed glasses. She shook her head slightly and looked beside her to where he was sitting next to her on the log near the bon fire. 

'Im good, sorry Ant, what was i saying?" 

"You were telling me about the trip you want to take to Mexico next year for the Ridley Sea Turtles"

"Oh yeah" she gave a weak smile, but then drifted off as her attention turned back to JJ. 

Lorna has flipped her long shiny red hair over her shoulder and raised herself on her toes, moved her hands from JJ's bare chest to behind his neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

A shot of pain exploded through Kie's chest as she watched what was unfolding before her eyes. 

He didnt fucking push her away.

******

And why should he? He had every right to kiss whoever he wanted. Kiara felt sick. 

So she had done a very un-Kiara like thing. She had run. 

She didnt think anyone had noticed, everyone had been pre-occupied, Pope, John B...

He had been pre-occupied.

But now here he was.

"Kiara" he said her full name and she snapped.

"What are you doing here JJ?" 

"Kei, can you look at me?" 

"Just go JJ" her voice came out kind of pleading. She really didnt want to have this conversation. Really didnt want to own up to the fact that she had been jealous.

Jealous.

"No" JJ said, continuing to stand behind her, she heard him take a step closer, "Not until you tell me what's bothering you" 

Kei shook her head. 

"Pogues cant mack with other Pogues" 

She bit her lip and was deeply thankful he couldnt see her face right now as he threw her own words back at her.

The words she had cut him down with all those months ago. 

"What's your point?" 

"You said that to me remember. When i tried to kiss you after the bon fire that night ? You said, and i quote "Pogues cant mack with other pogues, thats the rule JJ"

"I still dont see your point" She whirled around to face him and would have taken a step back if the railing wasn’t blocking her from behind. He was so close to her.

His eyes took on a dangerous glint. "Then why did you get upset when you saw that kook kiss me back there?" he was pissed off, he took another step forward and braced his bare arms on the metal rail on either side of her, getting up her in face.

"Shut up JJ" she could feel anger bubble up in her too, her face felt hot and she pushed against his chest, but he was like iron, didnt even move an inch his muscles were so tense. She noticed in her anger, he wasn’t wearing a shirt, it was tied up on his shorts. She glared at him in frustration.

He glared right back at her.

"You’re being a coward Kei" he bit out finally.

"I dont care who you kiss JJ, that girl is just like the rest of them, they dont care about anyone but themselves, they dont see you -"

"Do you see me?" he interupted her before she could start her tirade. 

"I...." she trailed off, not knowing how to answer him.

She did see him. 

"Do you see me for the broken, unhinged, good for nothing piece of shit i'am Kei?"

"I see you for the protective, funny, fierce, loyal, amazing guy you are JJ, a guy who deserves so much more then the shit you have been dealt"

Silence hung in the air between them as they stared at one another.

"You forgot insanely sexy" he said finally, the corner of his mouth lifted slightly and she felt some of the tension leave her body.

"Im sorry JJ" she looked down at her feet, suddenly feeling embarrased about the way she had carried on. 

He lifted her chin. "Dont be" he said.

"I shouldnt have acted like that, it was shitty of me, especially after what happened"

He shrugged. “It is what it is" He dropped his hands to his side, taking a step back from her. 

"No" she said suddenly, feeling an overpowering urgency to get this off her chest before the rational side of her brain kicked in and she lost courage "I regret it, i regret not kissing you back that night, its replayed over and over in my mind and i hate that it went down like that" 

He looked at her, surprised.

"Really?" 

She nodded.

"I thought maybe, you liked John B. You seemed to be flirting with him alot after that"

She closed her eyes "I dont like John B, not in that way. Maybe a small part of me wanted to see if you would react, it was stupid but i didnt think he would take it to that level where he would kiss me"

JJ looked a little guilty "That may have been my fault"

She stared at him for a second but then shook her head "Do I wanna know?"

"I told him i thought you liked him" 

She paused "I asked him if he told you about our kiss, he said yes and asked me why, i couldn’t really tell him i felt like shit for not kissing you when I’d had the chance and then guilty for kissing him"

He stared at her for a second before throwing his head back and laughing "God we make shit harder than it has to be”

Kiara found herself smiling too. They really were acting like they belonged on an early 2000s teen drama.

“ I was trying to get a reaction out of you too...” he trailed off “That’s why I let her kiss me, I saw you looking, it was a dick move so I’m sorry as well”

JJ stepped forward and slowly threaded his arms around her waist and closed his hands on the small of her back, pressing her into him. She felt his lips at her neck whisper, "Kei..." and just like that the tention returned between them. 

This felt like an entirely different type of tention though.

TBC

If you like I’ll write a part 2 !


End file.
